Breaking the basket
by Escribo sin tapujos
Summary: Nami, una estudiante de primero, recibe una oferta para ser la entrenadora del nuevo club de baloncesto, cuyo capitán es Monkey D Luffy. Gracias a sus habilidades analistas la chica decide aceptar, pero para su sorpresa sólo hay un miembro en el club. Sin pretenderlo, ella y el chico se verán envuelto en diferentes situaciones para reclutar nuevos jugadores. [LuNa, ZoRo...]
1. Chapter 1

**breaking the basket–**

 **Nami, una estudiante de primero, recibe una oferta para ser la entrenadora del nuevo club de baloncesto, cuyo capitán es Monkey D Luffy. Gracias a sus habilidades analistas la chica decide aceptar, pero para su sorpresa sólo hay un miembro en el club. Sin pretenderlo, ella y el chico se verán envuelto en diferentes situaciones para reclutar nuevos jugadores.[LuNa, ZoRo, AceNo, SanVi & LawBon]**

 **Notas: Contiene algunos elementos que son propiedad del Anime; Kuroko no Basket.**

 **«Prólogo»**

 **–.–.–.–**

 _"La_ _copa de otoño ha terminado, y la escuela vencedora ha sido la escuela moby Dick. El entrenador barbablanca está muy orgulloso de sus cinco iniciales, los reconocidos cómo "Los cinco prodigios". El mejor jugador, y capitán del equipo; Portgas D Ace no ha dado su brazo a torcer, y durante su trayecto se ha ganado el respeto de grandes jugadores."_ Una chica de dieciséis años leía las últimas noticias con verdadera admiración. Para ella el baloncesto era algo sagrado, un deporte que podía estar viendo durante horas sin atisbo de aburrimiento. Desde pequeña había sido competitiva en este deporte, y había aprendido a escanear a los jugadores, saber cuál son sus capacidades y limitaciones. Todo gracias a su difunto padre, quién la enseñó a amar este deporte. Una pena que el instituto Merry no disfrutara de este juego.

–Buenos días, alumnos–La profesora entró a clase, y todos se acomodaron en sus asientos.–Procederé con la lista de nombres, pero antes quiero presentarles a un nuevo alumno que llegó ayer mismo desde Okinawa.–Todos observaron como un chico moreno, de estatura media baja, entraba por la puerta. Lo más llamativo según Nami, era la cicatriz que mostraba bajo su ojo izquierdo.

–Ohayo–El chico inclinó su cuerpo para saludar.–Mi nombre es Monkey D Luffy, y estoy encantado de conocerlos. Tengo dieciséis años, y este año llevaré al club de baloncesto a la gloria.–La mayoría presente observaron al muchacho extrañados. Desconcertada por esto último, Nami usó su habilidad para analizar al chico. No veía nada extraordinario en sus capacidades, tan sólo las de una persona normal y corriente.

–¿Ha dicho baloncesto?–Dijo un alumno del fondo.

–Lo siento Luffy-San, pero el instituto Merry nunca dispuso de un Club de baloncesto.–Le informó la profesora. El alumno mostró una gran sonrisa.

–Pero desde ahora si, Shishishi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Muy buenas, lectores y amantes de OP, me enorgullece saber que os gusta la temática de mi historia. Agradezco a todos aquellos que se molestaron en leer, en especial a los que comentaron. Cada vez que leo vuestros comentarios tengo la necesidad de publicar un capítulo, pero tengo que decir que actualizaré cada domingo.¡ \\(^-^)/!**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Nota: La habilidad de Nami se llama Ojo analizador. Le da la capacidad de escanear las limitaciones y capacidades de una persona, cómo así también saber con exactitud su nivel de juego. Sirve para cualquier deporte.**

 **Capítulo 1: La promesa.**

 **–.–.–.–**

"La lluvia y el viento eran obstáculos, y aunque no quería parar de correr, tuvo que hacerlo. No podía vislumbrar nada a su alrededor, y sus lágrimas duplicaba el esfuerzo. Recordó con pesar las palabras de su padre. «No queremos que desperdicies tu vida con algo tan patético cómo el baloncesto». Aquellas injustas palabras habían sido el motivo principal de su huida. No volvería a su casa, jamás.

–¡Luffy!–Aquella voz lo alertó, y sin dedicarle tiempo a pensar corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Pudo percibir cómo la intensidad de la lluvia bajó drásticamente, y sus lágrimas desaparecieron durante el recorrido.

Una deslumbrante luz, acompañado por un pitido, avisó al chico de que se encontraba en medio de una autopista. Sin dejarle un margen de tiempo, el coche lo embistió. Durante unos segundos Luffy pudo sentir unos brazos protegiéndolo de la inminente acometida.

El conductor paró muy asustado, no había visto venir al chico, y temía por lo peor. Bajó del coche, y buscó con la mirada el cuerpo del joven. Avanzó unos pasos, y para su sorpresa, encontró un cuerpo bastante corpulento en mitad de la carretera. Sin dudarlo, el hombre fue a socorrer al hombre. Fue en ese momento cuando el llanto de un niño se pudo escuchar.

–¡Shanks!–Gritó con amargura Luffy, quién estaba protegido en los brazos del recientemente atropellado. En ese momento, el conductor se bloqueó.

Luffy se levantó, llorando a más no poder, sintiéndose muy culpable. Después de todo, Shanks sólo quería traerlo de vuelta a casa. El hombre sacó su móvil de la chaqueta, y marcó el número de emergencias. Explicó un tanto agobiado la situación que se había llevado a cabo hace unos instantes.

–Ha sido mi culpa–Luffy apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. El hombre tenía el pelo rojo, y sin duda dotaba de un cuerpo bastante corpulento, además de poseer tres cicatrices en su ojo izquierdo.

–¿Y-ya me das por muerto? Pensé que me conocías más...

–¡Shanks!–Luffy se abalanzó sin dudarlo, aliviado por saber que Shanks seguía con vida. Pero, algo iba mal. Pudo notar, al abrazarlo, cómo el brazo izquierdo no estaba. Al apretar esa parte, sólo sentía hueco.

–No te preocupes... Luffy.–El pelirrojo acarició la cabeza del joven.

–P-pero... Shanks... Tu brazo.

–Es sólo un brazo...–Luffy sintió en ese momento cómo había destrozado la vida de uno de los jugadores de baloncesto más importante de la generación.–Prométeme una cosa Luffy... Prométeme que jugarás al baloncesto...–La lluvia comenzó a caer de nuevo no soportando el peso de las nubes, las lágrimas de Luffy comenzaron a caer porque su corazón ya no podía soportar tanto dolor.

–Lo prometo..."

–Luffy-San... Luffy-San...–El joven despertó sobresaltado, ante las atentas miradas de sus compañeros y la profesora.

«Este chico es bastante molesto, su tercer día en la escuela y ya se está durmiendo en plena clase» Pensó Nami, quién mordía la parte trasera de su lápiz.

–Lo siento, profe... No volverá a ocurrir... Ayer estuve todo el día intentado reclutar miembros para el club, y apenas descansé por la noche.–Explicó sinceramente.

–De acuerdo, pero que sea la última vez.

–Hai–La profesora comenzó a dar la clase nuevamente. Luffy aprovechó su sitio al lado de la ventana, para observar por esta. Visualizó con melancolía la cúpula celeste. «Shanks... Aún mantengo nuestra promesa.»

 **–.–.–.–**

Después de aguantar las tres primeras clases, en la hora del descanso, Luffy bajó a la cafetería en busca de recuperar fuerzas. Hacía tiempo que no soñaba con Shanks, y el recordar su promesa le había dado hambre, y ganas de jugar al baloncesto.

Después de terminar con unos Snacks que había comprado, se dirigió al gimnasio, dónde la cancha de baloncesto estaba impecable. Su equipo aún necesitaba cinco miembros y un entrenador, pero aún tenía fe en encontrar personas que le gustasen el baloncesto tanto cómo a él. Tomó un balón, y con habilidad comenzó a moverse por el terreno de juego. Avanzó hasta el área de tiro, y tiró de tres, fallando.

–¿Y con eso quieres formar un equipo de baloncesto?–Luffy miró hacía la puerta principal, dónde Nami, apoyada en el marco, lo miraba con condescendencia.

–Pues sí. –Dijo con simpleza, dejando a la chica en blanco.

–Será idiota...

–Eres Nami ¿verdad?.

–En efecto.–Dijo acercándose.

–¿Juego mal?–Le preguntó interesado.

–Para empezar, tus manos no se posicionan bien a la hora de intentar encestar. Tus piernas se separan mucho al saltar, y tu precisión es tan baja cómo tu habilidad de manejo.–Luffy sonrió, rascándose la nuca.

–¿En serio? No pensaba que fuera tan malo.–Luffy fue en busca del balón, y se lo lanzó a Nami.–Muestramelo, por favor.–Nami negó, y se la entregó a Luffy de nuevo.–Pero...

–No puedo hacerlo, no soy jugadora. Amo el baloncesto, pero mi función es analizar a los jugadores, nada más.–Luffy observó el balón en sus manos. Entonces, tuvo una gran idea.

–Unete a mi equipo cómo entrenadora–Le dijo con determinación. La chica se sorprendió un poco por aquella repentina oferta. Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos. El ambiente se tensó por momentos.

–De acuerdo.–Nami alzó el pulgar, con una sonrisa sincera.–Será divertido...

–Has dicho que sí... ¡Has dicho que si!–Luffy saltó de alegría, Lanzando el balón por los aires.

–Tranquilo Luffy. Dime... ¿Cuántos jugadores has reunido en estos tres días?–Luffy no tuvo ni que pensarlo.

–Ninguno–Nami lo miró, incrédula.

–No dijiste en clases que estuviste ayer todo el día buscando jugadores.–Le reprochó al chico.

–Si, pero nadie quiere. En mi vencidario los tios son unos mojigatos.

–¿Cómo vecindario? Idiota, tienes que buscar gente de la escuela. Si no, no sirve.–Nami juró que nunca antes había tratado con una persona tan estúpida.

–¿Ah sí?...

–Bueno, lo importante ahora es reclutar jugadores. Mañana pondré un anuncio en el tablón escolar, veamos quien se nos une.–Dijo con simpleza. Ambos siguieron conversando hasta que la hora del descanso terminó.


	3. Chapter 3

**Este mensaje es para Yoyo77: Franky, Brook y Robin aparecerán, pero para saber más de ellos será mejor que lo descubras leyendo. Te lo digo por experiencia, es mucho mejor así. ^-^**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Capítulo 2: Torneo interescolar.**

 **–.–.–.–**

Después de hacer publicidad por todo el campus sobre el club de baloncesto, Luffy y Nami tuvieron sus minutos de descanso antes de volver a intentarlo.

–Maldita sea, nadie se une al club.–Nami tomó, de mala manera, un sorbo a su zumo. Habían intentado desde muy temprano reclutar a alguien, pero no se había unido nadie. Es obvio que el baloncesto es muy duro, pero tampoco asesina a nadie.

–Tranquila, aún nos queda tiempo para...–Nami lo interrumpió arrojándole a la cara un periódico. –Etto... ¿Para que me lanzas esto?

–Lee la portada.

–¿Tengo que leer?–Luffy suspiró con pesadez, leer no sólo era aburrido. También malgastaba el tiempo. Tiempo que podía utilizar jugando al baloncesto.–¡Mejor vamos a la cancha!

–¡LEE YA, MALDITO IDIOTA!–Gritó a pleno pulmón la pelirroja, siendo la evidencia de varios alumnos que pasaban por ahí.–Eres tan estúpido...

–Gomen.–Luffy volteó el periódico, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente nada más leer la primera línea.–E-el torneo interescolar de invierno... empieza... en diez días.–Hasta luffy sabía que en ese tiempo no podrían ni reclutar a dos personas. Era algo evidenciable al no haber encontrado ni un sólo jugador en tres días.

–Es imposible... Lo mejor será esperar al torneo de primave...

–¡No! Me niego a esperar un trimestre entero.–Luffy tenía una mirada desafiante que Nami jamás creyó ver en él. Tanta determinación, y tanta pasión.

–De acuerdo.–Nami se levantó, y tiró su zumo a la papelera.–Tengo a varios amigos que no van a poder decir que no, y si lo hacen... Yo me encargaré de que rectifiquen.–Nami chocó ambos puños contra sí, asustando al moreno. Jamás había visto a una chica tan agresiva en su vida. Bueno, sin contar a su madre.

Nami, siendo seguida por Luffy, atravesó el campo de fútbol, ante las quejas de los jugadores. Un chico rubio, quién sostenía un balón bajo sus píes, se dió cuenta de la presencia de la pelirroja. Al principio quedó extrañado, pero después de suspirar lentamente.

–¡NAMI-SWAAAAAN!–El rubio comenzó a revolotear alrededor de ella con su modo "Love Dance" activado. Varios jugadores se preguntaban cómo podía una simple chica hacer tal cosa con el mejor jugador del instituto Merry.–Que trae a la más bella flor a pararse frente a este humilde hombre enamorado.–El muchacho tenía el pelo rubio, una estatura media alta, y unas características cejas con forma de espiral. Sujetó con firmeza las manos de Nami, hincando rodilla.

–Sanji-kun, tengo un equipo de baloncesto, y te necesito para...

–¡Basuras, dejo el equipo de fútbol!–Dijo Sanji, tirando al suelo la equipación del club. Todos quedaron pasmados ante la declaración del rubio. Ni siquiera había dejado a la chica terminar la frase.

–¡SUGOI! Bienvenido al club, Satty–Luffy estaba tan emocionado que se había olvidado del nombre.

–¿Tú quién eres?–Dijo el chico, levantándose y encendiéndose un cigarrilo.

–Soy Luffy, el capitán del equipo. Por cierto, está prohibido fumar en el centro escolar.–Sanji ignoró eso último.

–No hay tiempo para charletas. Conozco a otra persona que quizás se puede unir, ustedes mientras tanto vayan a buscar más jugadores. Ya falta poco para que reanuden las clases.–Luffy y Sanji llevaron sus manos a la sien al estilo militar.

–Hai, Señora.

 **–.–.–.–**

Nami maldijo por lo bajo al enterarse que el chico al que buscaba no había asistido a clases. Encima ya no quedaba más tiempo, las clases iban a comenzar en breve.

–N-nami...–Nami volteó al escuchar la voz de un chico. Una gota estilo anime cayó por su cabeza al ver un cubo de basuras con piernas.

–¿Otra vez, Coby? Esos de tercero cada vez se pasan más... Luego mantendré una dura charla con ellos.–Nami ayudó al chico a salir de la papelera, mirando divertida un trozo de lechuga envuelta en el pelo del muchacho. Coby pertenecía a primero, pero ambos estaban en diferentes Aulas. En el instituto Merry existía dos Aulas de primero, el Aula A y el Aula B. Ella pertenecía al B, y Coby al A.

–Arigato, Nami-San. Te debo una.–El chico estaba por irse, pero la mano de Nami lo impidió.–Ocurre algo... ¡Nami-San!–El chico se asustó al ver una cara totalmente malvada. Nami comenzó a reír cómo loca mientras pasaba su mano por el cuello de Coby.

–Me debes una...–Coby tragó saliva.

Luffy y Sanji no habían tenido suerte, y volvían a clases un poco decepcionados. Por el camino, una chica morena, demasiado hermosa para ser real, chocó con Luffy, y ambos cayeron en dirección opuestas.

–Auch~– Se dolió Luffy, pues la chica había sido rescatada por Sanji antes de caer.

–Jamás pensé que la mujer perfecta existiera, pero la tengo en mis brazos.

–Vaya, espero que todos los chicos de este instituto sean tan considerados cómo tú.–La joven recuperó el equilibrio, y ayudó a Luffy a levantarse.–Gomenasai, estaba tan concentrada en buscar a alguien que no me fijé por dónde iba.–Se disculpó la morena.

–¿A quién buscabas?–Preguntó Luffy, queriendo ayudar a la chica.

–No se preocupen. Llegarán tarde a sus clases.–La morena inclinó la cabeza, y se despidió de los muchachos.

–Menuda mujer... Es totalmente lo opuesto a Nami.–Sanji estaba en las nubes.

–Vamos, Sanji. Llegaremos tarde.–Los dos chicos emprendieron de nuevo la marcha. Minutos más tardes, Luffy y Sanji encontraron a Nami por el camino, arrastrando consigo a un joven de pelo rosa.

–Os presento a Coby, otro nuevo miembro del club–Coby estaba temblando bajo el brazo de Nami. Sanji sentía pena por el chico, se notaba que había sido forzado a la unión. Luffy por otra parte estaba que no se lo creía, dos miembros en un día. ¡I-N-C-R-E-Í-B-L-E! A este paso podrían tener un equipo antes del torneo interescolar.

 **–.–.–.–**

–Zoro, aquí estabas.–La chica por fin había encontrado al chico que buscaba. Para su sorpresa, este sujetaba un balon de baloncesto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía con uno. El muchacho tenía el pelo de un extraño color verde, su cuerpo atlético estaba bastante desarrollado, y su altura sobrepasaba las de un chico de su edad.

–Te has pérdido, Robin–La mencionada se resignó a ese comentario, era típico de él echarle la culpa a otros de su desorientación.

–Hace mucho que no te veo con un balón.–Dijo con nostalgia la muchacha. El peliverde visualizó una papelera a unos treinta metros de distancia. Dio media vuelta, dando la espalda a la papelera, y lanzó el balón, encestandola.

–Sólo recordaba lo aburrido que era jugar... Vamonos.–Robin observó, apenada, al chico.


	4. Chapter 4

**Este mensaje es para nn: Cómo ya dije en el prólogo, esta historia tendrá elementos de Kuroko no basket, pero no tendrá un mismo argumento. Luffy no será cómo Kuroko, de hecho todos los personajes de OP seguirán con sus típicas características, no cambiarán en nada. Por otra parte, tengo que decirte que esta historia no será cómo las otras, ósea, el protagonista principal, en este caso Luffy, no será el típico que supera a todos, simplemente ya estoy cansado de ese tópico. Y hasta ahí lo dejo, no quiero adelantar cosas. Veo que has leído mi perfil, y tengo que decirte que son personajes que aún están en desarrollo, los utilizaré exactamente una vez termine este Fanfic. Un saludo nn, y por supuesto a todos los que leen este Fanfic y dejan sus comentarios. Arigato ^-^**

 **Nota: Si tienen alguna pregunta, estaré encantado de responderla, siempre intentando no desvelar demasiado sobre la historia.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Capítulo 3: A otro nivel.**

 **–.–.–.–**

Para celebrar la unión de los dos miembros, Luffy había convencido a Nami para ir a un restaurante junto a los dos nuevos integrantes. Coby y Sanji habían sido escaneados por el ojo de Nami, y los resultados del rubio eran bastante buenos, sobretodo en su velocidad y capacidad de salto. En cambio, Coby era con diferencia, el peor jugador de baloncesto del equipo. Tal y cómo había pensado, el chico no sabía ni botar una pelota. "Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé"

–¡Allí está!–Gritó Luffy en mitad de la calle, ganándose una patada por parte del rubio. Los transeúntes se les había quedado mirando.

–Perdonen al ceporro de mi capitán –Sanji se inclinó en señal de disculpas.

–Auch~–Luffy se levantó, frotándose el enorme chichón. Jamás había visto y sentido una patada tan poderosa cómo la de Sanji, sin duda sus piernas estaban hechas de acero puro y duro. Pero lo más sorprendente había sido el silencio sepulcral de Nami, ella lo hubiera pulverizado de un puñetazo antes de que Sanji hubiera movido siquiera un músculo. Su rostro mostraba cierta preocupación, aunque era algo más que eso, seguramente la chica sentía cierta frustración. Durante el poco tiempo que había conocido a la pelirroja había descubierto dos cosas, su gran talento de chantaje, y sus esfuerzos por hacer de una cosa la mejor. Quizás su frustración venía por eso, ella cree que no podrá hacer de este equipo el mejor. "Me siento un poco culpable" Desde su promesa con Shanks había dedicado mucho tiempo al baloncesto, pero no había mejorado tanto cómo pensaba. Incluso Sanji, quién nunca había jugado a baloncesto, lo superaba con creces.

El restaurante no era especialmente de lujo, estaba especializado en dar un ambiente cómodo y familiar, algo que sin duda agradecía el cliente. Los cuatro escogieron una mesa al lado de la ventana, y esperaron pacientes hasta que un mesero se acercó a tomar el pedido.

–Mmm yo quiero... Diez hamburguesas y dos refrescos–El mesero se quedó un poco descolocado, pero los otros tres sabían la capacidad de Luffy a la hora de comer. Sobretodo cuando tiene dinero suficiente para comprarlo. Era una bestia sin fondo.

–Para mi... La ensalada de mero con patatas y un refresco light.–Demandó Nami, entregándole la carta. Tras el pedido de los otros dos, el mesero se encargó de llevar la comanda al cocinero.

–Por cierto, ¿Recuerdas a la chica morena de antes de ayer?–Preguntó el rubio a Luffy.

–Si, la que buscaba a alguien.–Añadió el moreno.

–Pues resulta que estuvo en el instituto para matricularse. Mañana ingresará a la escuela junto a un chico. Ambos vienen del extranjero.–Le informó risueño.–Me imagino una vida juntos, dos o tres hijos muy guapos e inteligentes y un perro con pedigrí en un chalet a pie de playa.

–Menuda película se está montando.–Susurró Coby para sí mismo.

–Dicen que los extranjeros tienen una forna diferente de jugar al baloncesto, quizás el chico éste interesado en unirse al club.–Luffy habló bastante apasionado. Derrepente le sonó la tripa.–Gomen, el olor de la comida me da más hambre de la que tengo.

Después de cenar en el restaurante cada uno se marchó a su casa. La noche los había alcanzado, y ya era hora de regresar.

–Esos son los chicos del club de baloncesto.–Sentados en la terraza de otro restaurante se encontraba la misma chica morena de hace unos días, tomando un refresco, y a su lado el peliverde, no muy interesado en lo que acababa de decir su amiga.

–No jueges con mi mente, Robin. Sabes que no pienso volver a jugar a baloncesto.–El chico tomó un pequeño sorbo a una cerveza sin alcohol. Observando con desdén a los mencionados por la morena.

–Simplemente es algo que no puedo dejar de hacerte. Es divertido–La mujer sonrió de lado, limpiando con una servilleta un trozo de arroz que el muchacho tenía en la mejilla.

–Deja de hacer eso, Parecemos...

–¿Una pareja?–Zoro enarcó una ceja ante la sonrisita de la chica.

–Yo me voy.

–Espera, Zoro-Chan.

–¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ!

 **–.–.–.–**

Nada más entrar a su departamento, Luffy escuchó el sonido del teléfono.

—¿Diga?

–Hasta que coges el teléfono, Luffy.–Aquella voz provocó en Luffy un salto de alegria

–¡Ace!

–Que hay de nuevo, hermano.

–¡Cuanto me alegro que me llames!

–Sólo venía a desearte suerte en el torneo... Ya falta poco.

–Etto...–Luffy se rascó la nuca.

–¿Ocurre algo? ¿No participará tu equipo?

–Estamos en ello, digamos que andamos falta de personal.

–Sólo quedan ocho días, apresurate. Aunque... De igual forma el Moby Dick se alzará con la victoria.

–¡Ja! Eso habrá que verlo.

–Tú nunca cambias, hermanito.

 **–.–.–.–**

La llamada de su hermano lo había mantenido en vela casi toda la noche, y a pesar de tener un sueño horrible, estaba a tope de energía. Ace formaba parte de los cinco prodigios, siendo el capitán de estos. Ganarle en este torneo era una de las últimas oportunidades. Él ya era de tercero, y faltaba poco para su graduación.

–¡Ohayoooo!–Saludó Luffy nada más entrar en el aula.

–Hoy pareces muy enérgico, aunque tienes unas ojeras cómo bolsas de basura.–Luffy se acercó a Nami mucho más sonriente de lo habitual.

–Ayer me llamó mi hermano.

–Tienes que tener una muy buena relación con él para que te alegres tanto.–Luffy asintió.

–Ganarle será mi meta en este torneo.

–¿También participa?–Dijo con sorpresa.

–Claro, Ace y su equipo seguramente llegarán lejos.–Cómo si de una noticia chocante se tratara, y lo era, Nami quedó catatónica ante aquel descubrimiento.

–A-ace... ¡El fabuloso Portgas D Ace es tu hermano!

–Hai.–Dijo con simpleza.

–¡Pero tu sabes lo que eso significa!–Nami zarandeó al chico con todas sus fuerzas.

–C-claro.

–¡Dios mio! ¡Prometeme que me lo presentarás! ¡Prometemelo!–Zarandeó aún más fuerte. Luffy estaba en el borde de la inconsciencia.

–Te... Lo... Prome... To.–Nami paró, y abrazó con fuerza al muchacho. Quién sintió los enormes senos de Nami chocar contra su cara.–Me aho... ... ... go.

–Voy a conocer a Portgas D Ace ¿se puede pedir algo más?

–Muy bien chicos, tomen asiento.–La profesora ingresó al aula, encontrando a Luffy tirado en el suelo.–Luffy-San, ¿Podría tomar asiento?

–Espere a que recupere el aliento...

–Antes de comenzar con las clases, quiero que sepan que hoy se incorporan dos nuevos alumnos. Pasen por favor.–Luffy recordó la cara de la chica morena qur en esos momentos entró en el aula. Sanji tenía razón después de todo.

Nami reconoció que la chica tenía una belleza increíble, y un estilo bastante moderno de vestir. Pero para delirio de ella, nada más echar un vistazo al chico que estaba tras la morena, quedó atónita. Cada atributo, cada condición... Sobrepasaban los límites. Velocidad, fuerza, aceleración, simetría, aguante, agilidad, precisión... Todo... Absolutamente todo estaba explotado. "Esto no puede ser cierto, este chico está a otro nivel"

–¿Te ocurre algo, Nami?

–Luffy, tenemos ante nosotros... A un prodigio.

 **¡Hasta el próximo domingo!**


End file.
